The Chronicles of Life and Death
by Fullmidget Alchemist
Summary: This is my second fic. When two sisters lose their limbs in the attempted transmutation of their dead friend, what happens in the aftermath? Yes I know that the idea has probably been done many times but I don't care. Flames will be used to light candles
1. A New Beginning

Ok heres my 2nd fic! I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist although I am saving up my money to buy it! BWAHAHAHA! I do, however, own the character Sakura, because I am Sakura. Kaiyoko is the character created by Kaiyoko (thus the same names).

The date is January 19th, 1911.

* * *

Sakura Okutama put her hand on her right shoulder; the only thing left of her arm, and looked down at what was left of her left leg.

"How did this happen to me?" She asked herself "And WHY did it have to be like this!...Why..." She sobbed into her pillow.

Memories flooded into her mind as she lay there.

_They were so sure of themselves..._

_"Sakura...are you absolutely sure that nothing is going to go wrong?" said Kaiyoko in a hesitant voice._

_"Yes! I'm absolutely sure that we've got everything right! I promise!" replied Sakura_

_Hah. How stupid they had been._

_From the second it started Sakura knew that the transmutation was a failure._

_"Sakura my arm! Its...AAAHHHH!"_

_"Kaiyoko! Kai!"_

_"Sakura! Help me! These things are going after my leg!"_

_Sakura knew from that moment that she would never be the same again. In that time she somehow managed to pick herself off the ground with one leg and step in front of her sister to prevent those...things...from destroying her leg, and in exchange..._

"Sakura? Are you ok in there?"

She snapped out of the flashback as she heard the person behind the door call her name.

"Is that you Kai?...yeah I'm fine..." She sniffed.

Kaiyoko Okutama walked through the door into her sister's room. "Hey Sakura." She looked at her sisters tear stained face "Were you crying...?"

"NO! I mean..." Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and face "I...I was but..." Her eyes drifted to where Kaiyoko's left arm should have been. Instead, a mass of bandages covered her shoulder, nothing more remained.

"Sakura..."

She burst our crying. "Kaiyoko I'm so sorry!" She sobbed "I wish I could have...this is all my..."

"Its not your fault!"

"Yes it is! You know it is but you just don't want me to feel bad, but I do!" screamed Sakura. "I'm so...sorry..." She said as she fell back onto her bed.

"No Sakura...it wasn't your fault. We BOTH are to blame for this, but no one could have stopped it so we should just focus on recovering now..." Kai said, trying to keep her sister from tiring herself out.

It was a miracle that they were alive anyways. Kaiyoko, though, had only lost her left arm. Whereas Sakura lost her right arm and left leg. The day after the failed transmutation Sakura was only able to move around her 'gramma's' house in a wheelchair.

"Kai...I..I just feel so bad...I mean...before we did the transmutation you asked if I was sure that nothing would go wrong, and...I lied and said that I was sure. I broke my promise, and I was so stupid! And now you don't have an arm!"

"Sakura...what you said may be true but I don't feel any malice towards you; i don't hate you..." said Kaiyoko "And besides.." She set her hand on Sakura's left leg, just above the bandage so as not to hurt her. "You lost something too..."

The silence was broken by yet another person knocking on my door.

"Kaiyoko? Are you in there?" Said a blonde haired girl from the doorway

"Yes I'm here" replied Kaiyoko

"Hi Winry." said Sakura

"Hey Sakura, how's your leg? What about your arm?" said Winry as she looked at the two girls sitting in front of her. "Kai, is your arm ok too?"

"Yeah, if you wanna call this stump an arm" replied Kaiyoko.

It was funny really, once you thought about it. Sakura was a year older than Kai, yet Kaiyoko was almost a foot taller than her. _'Probably because Sakura doesn't drink milk...'_ thought Winry.

"So...have you two thought about what you're going to do?" Said Winry

"What do you mean...?" Kai said.

"Well, you guys can't just leave your limbs like they are. i mean, you could but it'd be better if..." Winry was cut off by Sakura

"Automail." Said Sakura

"What?" Winry said with a puzzeled expression on her face.

"Thats what we decided on." replied Sakura "We want auto-mail."

Kaiyoko nodded.

Winry, shocked, said "Are you guys sure about that! I mean, do you know how painful..."

"We've already thought about everything. We just need you and Gramma Pinnako to do it for us."

Winry left the room, and the two sisters sat side-by-side with determined looks on their faces.

End of chapter 1.

* * *

So, what do you think? I'll write another chapter soon. I think I explained pretty much everything you need to know about Sakura and Kaiyoko in this chapter. R&R please. 

I had to take the Good Charlotte lyrics out so thatI won't get banned for plajarisum (which ironically is one of the words i can't spell).


	2. Pain

Ok. I finally got an idea for the next chapter, and so I decided to write it down! I hope you like it, oh and btw:

**I DO NO'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! I do own my character, Sakura, and Kaiyoko owns her character by the same name.**

* * *

_Memories..._

A bright, yellow light flashed in the room of a small house. The mailbox, filled with long-forgotten letters read '_Okutama'_, the last name of the two remaining resedents of the house. Two young girls kneeled before an alchemic array with hopeful looks upon their young faces. Then the light began to change, and there lives began to do the same.

Blue. Dark blue light whirling around the two. Black hands, coming from an unknown source. A gate, perhaps.

Then there was nothing. White. A white room, with no windows, no sound.

"_Hello? Kai? You there? Anyone here?" _

"_Ah! Thanks for asking..." _And on that note Sakura Okutama was whirled into an unending tornado of information.

_"The Truth..." _Was the last thing she remembered thinking before awaking to the nightmare of the two sister's failure.

A young girl with short, straight, blonde hair stared at the mass of blood, bones, and muscle that lay before her.

_"How did this happen? Why did it turn out this way? _She thought to herself.

Her gaze drifted to another girl, with shorter, dark-blonde hair, who was clutching her left shoulder and wincing. Blood seeped through her fingers and dripped onto the girls clothes.

"_At least Kai's alive. I think I'm alive too. But..." _She stopped and looked over her own bloody torso. Her left leg ended above where the knee should have been, and then her right shoulder was all that remained of her arm. "_I don't feel any pain. How can I be alive? I'm missing two limbs, yet I feel nothing..." _

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Sakura Okutama's gaze drifted from her sister to the girl with long blonde hair, then at the old woman holding up a medical tool.

"_That must have something to do with my surgery"_ She thought.

"Hey! Sakura, are you listening?" Said Winry Rockbell. "We're trying to explain some of the things...oh forget it." She smiled. Sakura had always found some way to avoid listening if something bored her. "You'll just find out everything when we start your surgery."

"By the way..." Said Pinnako Rockbell, or as Sakura preferred 'The Old Lady' "When do you want us to start? With your automail, I mean."

"_I chose to go first, seeing as this is my fault anyways...so I better decide .." _Sakura thought. "As soon as possible. Tomorrow even." _I want to get this over as fast as I can..._

"Al...Alright then, if you're truly confident, we can start by next Tuesday." Replied Pinnako, with a shocked look upon her face. "_Those girls are strong." _She thought. _"If only they'd come here a few months earlier, then they would have met the Elrics..."_

Winry sat there, perplexed. Sakura, the older of the two sisters, had already done so much, and lost even more, in her life. And now she had decided to go through with what could possibly be the most painful surgery of her life. "Umm...would you guys like something to eat?" She said.

"Sure!" Said Kaiyoko, the 10 year old sister of Sakura.

"Yeah, sure. I'm pretty hungry I guess." Sakura said, with a worried look on her face. "Umm, but do you think that sometime, maybe, I could see something like a book on..."

"On automail?" Said Winry, finishing Sakura's question. "Sure. I'll go find you one, and you can read it whenever you want to."

Sakura simply smiled and said "Thanks."

And as Winry handed her the book, Sakura couldn't do anything except gaze into the distance, with that same sad smile on her face.

Sakura sat on the porch of the Rockbells' home, and held that book in her lap.

As she looked down at the book that Winry had handed her, she saw two drops of water fall on its brown, leather, cover.

_"Must be raining." _She thought, and looked up the sky.

And then she just let everything go; all the emotions she'd been covering. Everything she was hiding, trying not to show. "_Its my fault, and I have nothing to cry about. Why should I cry? Kai hasn't cried at all, and its my fault she's missing an arm anyways. Damnit. I'm not going to cry, because I have no reason to. I won't. I can't. I..."_

Then she held her head up high, let the tears stream down her face, and then Sakura Okutama did the strangest thing yet.

She laughed.

She laughed a low, sad, laugh. Drowned in tears, pain, sadness. She cried those salty tears, and let them fall onto the blood-stained bandages wrapped around her shoulder and leg.

She sat there, in the shiny metal wheelchair, with her small, broken body, and cried for a long, long time.

* * *

Ok for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, I am Sakura. And my best friend, Kaiyoko, is Kai. The ages in this, and the last chapter are as follows:

**Sakura:** 11

**Kaiyoko**: 10

Although in real life we're 14 (me) and 13 (Kai).

Oh and I got a review! Yippy!

**To ****Everto Angelus****: Thanks for reviewing my newest story! I hope you like this chapter. The characters seem pretty real because, well, they really are, in a way!**

Thankies to everyone! I'll update when I get another idea!


	3. Hard Decisions

Hi again! Long time no see, eh? Sorry this chapter took so long! It takes me longer to think of stuff for my angsty stories. Well, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER-THINGY!**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! Ido, however, own the character Sakura, and the character Kaiyoko belongs to, you guessed it, Kai! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'Kesenai Tsumi' BY NANA KITADE!**

* * *

It had been two weeks.

Sakura Okutama lay semi-conscious on the white patient bed of the Rockbell's home. Red, Blue, and grey wires jutted out of her shoulder and leg, while a whirring machine sent tiny volts of electricity to the nerves which the wires were connected to. Her sister, Kai, sat by a big maple tree outside and glanced into her sister's room.

So many thoughts were racing through the young girl's mind. _"Why is she doing this?" "Is it almost over?" _and more often _"I hope she's okay."_ The younger sister walked over to the window of the room Sakura was in and peered inside. She shuddered at the sight of multicoloured wires protruding from her sister's limbs. "_I'M going to look like that next..." _Thought Kaiyoko as she glanced at what had once been her left arm.

Two weeks had given Kaiyoko Okutama plenty of time to recover from the failed transmutation, and had given her plenty of time to think as well. Time to think about what was going to happen after they were both fully rehabilitated.

One day while Sakura was sleeping Winry had told Kai about the Elrics.

"Two months ago the Elric brothers, Edward, who's now 12 and Alphonse who's 11, left here about a year after they made the same mistake as you and Sakura", Winry had explained.

Kaiyoko wasn't sure what to say. "You mean..."

"Yep, they tried human alchemy, and failed, just like you two."

"What happened to them?" Said a still-shocked Kai.

"The older brother, Ed, lost his right arm and left leg; the same as Sakura" She poked her thumb at the room that the older sister was sleeping in. "But the younger brother got the worst of it. He lost his entire body."

This really seemed to shock Kai. "How did he survive if he lost his whole...!"

"Ed...sacrificed his right arm to save Al. He attached his soul to a suit of armor that was nearby."

"You mean he performed a soul transmutation!"

Winry nodded.

"But...but thats impossible!"

"I guess, for Edward, there's no such thing as impossible.." Winry said. "Anyways, for a whole year Edward was in that same room that Sakura's in now, going through the same thing that she's going through."

"Its ironic really..." Came the voice of Pinnako from the doorway. "That two months after they left, you girls fell into our lives."

"Well, you didn't exactly fall into our lives. I mean, we knew you guys before this whole mess anyways." Said Winry.

Pinnako nodded. "But its especially ironic that once again, were having to make an automail arm and leg for a pipsqueak. I think Edward may have actually been taller than Sakura!" She said, chuckling.

"And.." Winry's voice turned sad. "Edward never cried once during the surgery. He thought he didn't deserve to..."

"Just like Sakura..." Kaiyoko finished.

After a moment of silence Pinnako said "Edward, on the other hand, decided to get automail so that he could become a state alchemist."

"But he's only 12! That'd be like Sakura saying 'Well ta-ta now, I'm gonna go be a state alchemist, and while I'm at it down a bottle of vodka!' "

"I know its highly unlikely, but a State Alchemist came to our house he very night that those boys tried to do a human transmutation and said that If Edward wanted to become a state alchemist he should come see him in Central." Said Pinnako

Suddenly a raspyvoice came from the surgery room. "What was...his name...?"

"Sakura!" They all cried

Winry and Kai rushed into the room. "What...was the name of the state alchemist..?" Sakura asked in a tired voice.

"We didn't even know you were awake Sakura! And why do you want to know what the guy's name was, huh?" said Winry. "You guys wanna leave us too! Thats all the state does! It just keeps taking away the only people I care about!"

"Just tell me...what was his name?" Sakura asked again.

"Sakura, whats the deal huh? You deciding to be a state alchemist now too! You can't just..." Kai's words were cut off.

"You really are just like him." Said Winry "You're just like Edward. You want to just run off and leave!"

"I don't know what Sakura wants to do, but no matter what we do we'll never truly leave you." Said Kai

"...We aren't going to leave you..." Said Sakura "Now, tell me the name...of the State Alchemist dammit!"

Winry stared at the two girls, speechless. She knew that once Sakura had her mind set on something, she couldn't be swayed. _She really is just like Ed...I wonder if she'll ever meet him..._ thought Winry. "Ok, you want to know his name?" She said and lifted her face towards the two sisters.

"Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang"

* * *

_It is said that two people traveling the same path will eventually meet._

_Two souls intertwined, two paths crossed, two people sharing the same fate..._

_Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara_

_Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo_

_DARLING_

* * *

Ok everyone! Hows that? I thought of it when I woke up one morning and so I came in here and typed it up. I finally got it transferred to here though! Yaay for me!

* * *

Uhhh...REVIEWS! YAAY REVIEWS!

**To ****Everto Angelus** **Thanks for another great review! I hope this chapter clears things up for you. Thanks!**

* * *

Ok everyone! Thanks for supporting me and all my other fanfics! I'll update when I get another idea!


End file.
